


nothing left but them

by spaceymage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Multi, OT4, Post canon, i'm gay and y'all cant stop me, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceymage/pseuds/spaceymage
Summary: Aradia has finally finished watching everything fall apart, time to catch up with those she cares about.





	nothing left but them

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this off kind of quickly because jaderose week was ending. there was gonna be a longer lead up to aradia telling them they all have feelings for each other. this is technically my really late submission for Day 2 "polyshipping"

     There was nothing left, nothing left to destroy, the wide smile started to fade from Aradia’s face, not completely, just slightly, he had done it, she had watched all of it BURN and she felt a weight lift off her, like a gh0st that finally fulfilled its unfinished business. She could finally move on, not in the spiritual sense, she was very much alive, and planned to stay that way, in the literal way.. All of the dream bubbles were gone now, sucked into the GREEN black hole… or was it a GREEN HOLE… no the center was definitely a solid black, but it didn’t seem to work like a regular black hole either, it did not seem to simply pull in any matter around it, pulled in ghosts whose existence seemed to be fueled by the GREEN SUN’s energy, but mainly it seemed to pull in pieces of space-time which had been infused with the now destroyed GREEN SUN’s light, and that was what the bubbles were, pieces of space-time, floating in paradox space. Paradox space was to space-time what space-time was to matter inside a universe. Speaking of universes, that wa the only other thing that still existed in paradox space, besides the GREEN BLACK HOLE, the cracks, and Aradia, the last universe to be created by the game, untouched by the GREEN SUN’s rays, as the sun had been destroyed moments before its creation the last light rays being sent out by it being pulled in by the now central body of paradox space. The only thing in that new universe that had even the slightest trace of the energy of the GREEN SUN was a certain cute human girl with dog ears, and in the grand scheme of things that tiny bit of energy was so small the universe was only pulled into an orbit so slow its movement was imperceptible even when viewed at a timescale of hundreds of cycles.

     Aradia  decided that now there was nothing left to watch get pulled into a giant ball of compressed basic concepts of reality he might as well see what her friends had made of the new universe. Getting into the universe frog was easy, finding the earth was easy, they seemed to have chosen a start relatively close to the spot on the belly where they entered, why was it so hard to find her remaining friends? Although they were revered as gods and corporate and political leaders their exact whereabouts was hard to pin down, John was the easiest to find, he lived in a normal neighborhood, but aradia didn’t know him very well, he was the only one of the “beta” humans she never got to know, and so even though he could probably get directions to the others from him she decided to forgo the awkwardness and continue searching on her own. Vriska was alo easy to find, she always was, aradia simply made a point of avoiding her, the dead Vriska had been so much more interesting to watch, the alive one was as infuriating to her as she had been during their session.

      Aradia was flying over the largest continent on the planet. Suddenly there was a green blur as something sped past her, she stopped, and waited. Seconds later it came barreling back. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARAAADIIIAAAA” and now there were arms around her, a wild mane of hair in her face, a bubbly happy voice filling her ears, and… oh tears seeping into her god tier robes. “You’re back! We have to throw a party! I’ll invite everyone! Why didn’t you tell us? Oh right you don’t have one of the new phones we made! I’ll make sure you get one!”

     “Sssssshhhhh jade calm down, yes i’m here, but i’d prefer something smaller, who’s living space is closest?” Aradia soothed the other woman, petting her hair.

     “Rose and Kanaya’s place is just over that mountain, i’m staying with them right now, i’ll show you!!!” jade disengaged herself from Aradia, her tail was moving so rapidly she wondered how she didn’t get tired. Jade fixed herself, rubbed her eyes, straightened her green dress, and fixed her hair, gosh she was really cute. As Aradia was thinking about that jade grabbed her hand and took off. Aradia felt her face flush but she was busy contemplating how jade was able to fly so fast. in only a few minutes they were at a modest building by a lake, there was a garden so expansive from the air the house looked like a shed but once they touched down it was actually quite sizable. “Rosey! Kankan! i’m back! and you’ll never guess who decided to stop living in space!” jade yelled as they entered the house. A good minute passed, they could hear people talking in the other room, and then the two women jade had called stepped into the open, arms crossed, and faces stern.

     “Oh Dear, Rose My Love, We May Need To Call Jade, Roxy, Jane And Calliope Back Into Service For Some Spectral Banishment.” Kanaya said in a clearly joking tone though she kept the composure of her face.

     “Yes my dear it does seem we have a supernatural happening in our abode, whoever could we call?” Rose was starting to lose it aswell. Jade seemed to realize what was going on and lept between the newly returned troll and the other two women and striking a pose.

     “FURRYBUSTERS” Jade shouted and then immediately broke into laughter. As if on cue Rose and Kanaya’s masks of sternness broke as well as they doubled over in laughter. Aradia didn’t get the joke but the laughter was infectious and she began to giggle as well. After recovering from her fit of laughter jade straightened up and told the others how she had found Aradia, and in turn Aradia explained how and why she had ended up on earth

     “Why didn’t you just ask someone for directions? Most of the others did not bother to live in remote locals like we did.” Rose questioned, Aradia had an answer ready.

     “For so long now the only people i’ve talked to were ghosts, even though they are the same people at the same time they aren’t, they’ve had different experiences and lives and loves, and they’re all gone now, so really you three are the only ones i know anymore. Kanaya, were always one of my closest friends before and after i died, Rose, you were always the most ‘interesting’ human to talk to, and Jade, oh Jade, we were friends for so long while you were dead. So, i sought you three out because i felt it would be easiest to get to know you three after 3 years of separation.” There were tears in Jade’s eyes as Aradia spoke, hers were the first arms to wrap around her, then Kanaya’s and finally rose was hugging her. There was a long silence.

     “One Question Dear, How Did You Know The Three Of Us Would Be In The Same Place? I Mean Rose And Me Obviously, But Jade Could Have Been Anywhere! She Moves Around Quite A Lot” Kanaya spoke after a while. Aradia simply looked at them blankly.

     “You all don’t know???” it was so obvious, Kanaya should have noticed it, looking through those two’s entire lives it was so blatantly clear, Kanaya was even more obvious and Jade had confided quite a few things in her while they were together in the afterlife. This could go on no longer. “You all are so red for each other I'd think there was a  culling of humans in here. You two,” she pointed at Jade and Rose, “have had crushes on eachother since you were children. Kanaya is a huge lesbian and fell for Jade as fast as she did for Rose, and Jade you once told me and i quote ‘Kanaya seems like some kind of hot vampire’. Your three literally live together.” they shifted uncomfortably, looking at each other, trying to confirm if what Aradia said was true.

     “Well… i don’t exactly live here i move around from house to house, i just… happen to end up back here more often than not.” Jade spoke up fidgeting with her hands, none of them exactly have a problem with them knowing, but some left over taboo of coupling up (in one quadrant at least) the only option being two people being together had held them back for so long, but now those walls seemed so fragile after all they had been through. Rose grabbed hold of Jade’s hand to steady her.

     “How many beds are in this house?” Aradia continued to ask.

     “Only ours, and the couch unfolds into a futon.” Rose said.

     “And where do you sleep when you stay here?” Aradia stepped forward, they were so close they only needed a little more of a push.

     “The bed... it’s more comfortable” jade answered.

     "And what were those cutesy nicknames Jade called you when we entered the house?"

     “Rosey and Kankan, Tough those Arent The Only Cute Names She Calls us, Oh My, It Really Does Sound  As if We Have Been Dating Doesn’t It?” and there it was. The three of them looked at each other and smiled warmly.

     “Yes that is exactly what it seems like, maybe i should go and leave you three alone to sort that out.” Aradia didn’t know why she suddenly felt angry, no, left out?

     “Wait! Don’t go!” it was Jade she was holding onto Aradia’s hand and her cheeks were bright crimson. “I… we want you to stay!” She looked back at Rose and Kanaya, who in turn looked at each other, nodded, then nodded back to jade who beamed at the confirmation. Then Rose and Kanaya took back up their stone faced cross armed facades.

     “It Was Quite Presumptuous Of Your Aradia To Think We Were The Only Ones Here Not Noticing Other People’s Assumed Unrequited Red Feelings” Kayana stepped forward, dropping the front halfway there and placing her hand on Aradia’s shoulder.

     “Perhaps you should admit to your own feelings for certain parties in question and then join us for dinner and we can sort out an equally beneficial romantic multi partnership, and I assure you our bed is more than large enough for you to stay the night, and all others from now on.” Rose kept up the stern look longer than kanaya, but tears began to well up in her eyes and when she wiped them away she was smiling again. Aradia hadn’t noticed she was crying as well.

     “You mean you want me to join… this?” Aradia had never thought she would be a part of any relationship, she had died before she began giving romantic connections a thought and after that horrible experience upon first entering her robotic body she thought she might just not feel such attractions. Then she came back to life and she figured out that there were certain people she did, though only slightly. even now she felt like what she felt for these three was probably nothing compared to how they obviously felt for each other, but a part of her still desperately wanted to be a part of whatever it was they had, she cared for them and wanted to get to know them again. “Yes, I think i would like that, but I must make it clear I don’t feel romantic attraction the same as the three of you and so i think being more of a… semi platonic partner to your romantic triad.”

     “Yes! This will be great! We’ve gotta take a picture and tell the others!” Jade was bobbing up and down in the air, clearly excited. “This has been the best day ever! I got one of my best friends back and 3 girlfriends! Er, 2 girlfriends and one semi platonic partner!” Rose and Kanaya Giggled as the movements of Jade’s tail started to make her do loops in the air.


End file.
